objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Middle and High School
Credit to YLU for the original idea. Object Middle and High School. BrownFamily1108, Kaija and Nemolee.exe can edit! Characters #Peanut - Female (Pants) - Valleygirl, Show-Off, Mature - Senior #Ring - Female (Skirt) - Valleygirl, Happy - Senior #Pizza - Male - Nice, Comedic - Junior #Whiteboard - Female (Skirt) - Nice, Brave - 7th Grade #Gum - Female (Skirt) - Sassy, Attractive, Nice - Senior #Green Eraser - Male - Show-Off - Senior #Orange Ball - Male - Perverted, Rude - 6th Grade #Paint Bucket - Female (Skirt) - Happy, Nice, Cute - Junior #Soccer Ball - Female (Pants) - Jock, Tomboy - Sophmore #Basketball - Male - Jock, Show-Off - Sophmore #Carrot - Female (Pants) - Hyper, Nice - Freshamn #Lollipop - Female (Skirt) - Nice, Kind, Friendly, Cute - Freshman #King - Male - Dark, Cruel, Mature, Serious - Junior #Football - Male - Cool, Nice - Senior #Jewelry - Female (Skirt) - Nice, Sweet, Attractive - 8th Grade #Flowery - Female (Pants) - Attractive, Show-Off - 8th Grade #Beer - Male - Show-Off, Perverted - 8th Grade #Glowstick - Female (Pants) - Happy, Attractive, Nice - Sophmore #Siren - Male - Jerk. Mean, Cool, Tempered - Sophmore #Brick - Male - Rude, Mean, Show-Off, Jerk, Tempered - Freshman #Grape Juice - Male - Mean, Tempered, Cruel, Jerk - 6th Grade #Jack - Male - Shy, Nice - Freshman #Bowl - Female (Pants) - Shy, Scared, Timid - Freshman #CD - Male - Sarcastic, Cool, Comedic - Junior #L - Male - Smart, Nice, Cool - Junior #Jaffa Cake - Female (Pants) - Nice, Hyper - Freshman #Ruby - Female (Skirt) - Nice, Shy, Cool - 7th Grade #Gelatin - Male - Perverted - 7th Grade #E - Male - Sarcastic, Perverted - Freshman #Baseball Cap - Male - Nice, Brave, Athletic - Senior #Sakura - Female (Skirt) - Nice, Cute, Attractive- Junior #Cherry Sakura - Female (Skirt), Nice, Attractive, Brave - Freshman #Cologne - Male - Show-off, Handsome, Lazy, Selfish, Ignorant - Senior #Fedora - Male - Jerk, Playful, Lazy - Senior #Popsicle - Female (Skirt) - Sarcastic - 7th Grade #Tie - Male - Jerk, Serious, Honest, Tempered, Mature - Junior #Thermometer - Female (Pants) - Happy, Nice - Junior #Domino - Male - Serious, Cool, Honest - Senior #Ferrero Rocher - Female (Skirt) - Jock, Tempered - Junior #Phoenix Suns Logo - Male - Athletic - Junior #50p - Male - Sarcastic, Smart - Senior Gallery PeanutEC.png|Peanut Ring Pose 5-2017.png|Ring ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza Whiteboard New Pose.png|Whiteboard ChewingGumPose.png|Gum Green Eraser pose new.png|Green Eraser CO Orange Pose.png|Orange Ball Paint Bucket pose.png|Paint Bucket Football (Soccerball).png|Soccer Ball Basketball-0.png|Basketball Carrot Pose ITV.png|Carrot ObjectIslandLollipopPose.png|Lollipop King pose new.png|King 2015Football.png|Football Cherry Quartz.png|Jewelry Flowery.png|Flowery Object terror reboot beer by lbn object terror-da1n9ni.png|Beer GlowstickPose.png|Glowstick Sirenagain.png|Siren Brick New Pose.png|Brick Entity warfield grape juice by uparrowdeviant-da9jwqt.png|Grape Juice 174px-Jack.png|Jack Bowl by ttnofficial-d9swv3q.png|Bowl CDPose.png|CD WOW L Pose.png|L JaffaCakePose.png|Jaffa Cake Bfsp portrait Ruby.png|Ruby Gelatin 6.png|Gelatin E (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|E FedoraPose.png|Fedora Fftw contestant popsicle by ttnofficial-d9t7wv5.png|Popsicle CologneAgain.png|Cologne TieAgain.png|Tie Thermometer Pose.png|Thermometer Domino pose.png|Domino FerreroRocherPose.png|Ferrero Rocher 50pPose.png|50p Trivia *Sakura's design was based off of Thefreesmarter BFDI's persona. Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Forums Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:NLG343 Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Chikako the Meowstic